Deliver Me
by HALL ZONE
Summary: Quase tres anos se passaram e grandes mudanças aconteceram na vida de Shizuma e Nagisa
1. Chapter 1

_**Deliver me, out of my sadness**_

_**Deliver me, from all of the madness.  
Deliver me, courage to guide me.**_

Hoje enfrento o talvez o dia mais importante da minha vida,tenho esperado isso a quase três longos anos mesmo que eu não tenha desejado isso para mim,mesmo que tenha sofrido com tudo isso mas enfim chegou o dia

_**All of my life I've been in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.**_

Faz tempo que não me importo com o pensamento dos outros e foi por causa deles que há esse abismo, agora não importa mais. Paguei para ficar livre deles e correr para aquilo que sempre desejei.Devo ter enlouquecido faz tempo que não conversamos,quase um ano...Será que é melhor eu procurar um novo caminho?Definitivamente não. Como você está?Com quem está?Será que eu fui deixada para trás como o passado deve ficar, para trás.

Eu nunca fui uma pessoa que desiste das outras afinal não desisti de você. Ignorei tudo que me foi imposto para correr atrás dessa loucura, enfrentaria o mundo inteiro e você?Por que desapareceu?Por que desistiu de mim?Por que você me disse aquelas palavras outra vez?

"Você deveria me esquecer"

Como se eu pudesse, como se eu não tentei fazer isso. Por que você me fez isso?Às vezes tenho vontade te deixar para lá, mas não pude, eu não pude.

_**Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing.**_

Quero respostas, explicações. Clamei aos céus e esse dia finalmente chegou.

_**All of my life I was in hiding.  
Wishing there was someone just like you.**_

Eu definitivamente vou te encontrar Shizuma

_**Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
I know that you're the one to pull me through**_.

Continua…


	2. O jantar

''_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do,  
Yeah, they were all yellow."_

Aquele dia estava iluminado nem parecia que há poucas horas tinha nevado e muito parecendo inverno. Deitada na grama seca ao lado de seu par, Aoi olhava tudo em volta não estava como antes, tudo parecia novo tão mais belo e vivo que antes. Shizuma estava com os olhos fechados com uma expressão que Nagisa nunca havia visto naquele rosto

- Gosta do que vê?Posso mostrar mais se você quiser Nagisa chan

Esse tom Nagisa conhecia bem, pois sempre a deixou sem saber o que fazer para Shizuma o constrangimento dela era algo muito divertido, na verdade não havia nada que Shizuma não gostasse em Nagisa. Realmente é difícil acreditar que existia alguém como ela no mundo.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah, your skin and bones,  
Turn into something beautiful,  
Do you know?  
You know I love you so,  
You know I love you so._

Alguém como ela...

Sem duvida Shizuma se sentia completa, mais feliz do que antes? Se Kaori estivesse viva?Se o destino tivesse brincado com ela desse jeito?Quem ela iria escolher?

-Shizuma sama?Você esta bem?

-O "sama" já é muito inapropriado não acha?

-Força do hábito. O que faremos agora?Se antes eu chamava atenção agora isso foi elevado à décima potência. Isso é muito embaraçoso

_I swam across,  
I jumped across for you,  
_

_Oh what a thing to do.  
'Cos you were all yellow,_

-Nunca imaginei que gritaria aos quatros ventos o que eu estava sentindo.

-O que faremos agora?

-Que tal me curtir um pouco? –sendo insinuante

Nagisa ficou rubra causando risos em seu par. Shizuma estava feliz e muito.

Foi uma surpresa geral se as cerimônias da eleição da Etoile têm fama de imprevisíveis a que elegeu o príncipe Amane fez jus as anteriores. Declaradas rainhas Hikari e Amane se dirigiam ao refeitório que estava arrumado para uma grande celebração que marcaria o inicio do reinado de Spica. Estava tocando musicas, inclusive a da banda do momento o Sonata liderados pelas belas Misato Aiko e Yuki Leong o que fez as meninas das três escolas cantarem "Say my name in your memories"

_Entenda o que eu preciso  
Gostaria de ter tido outras escolhas  
Além da de prejudicar quem eu amo_

_Tudo irá embora  
Pedaços destroçados ficarão  
Quando lembranças desaparecem no vazio  
Apenas o tempo dirá  
Se tudo foi em vão_

_Você não me perdoará  
Mas eu sei que você ficará bem  
Me machuca que você nunca saiba  
Mas eu tenho que desistir_

Era um pouco curioso que as pessoas cantassem uma musica com uma letra triste como essa, mas o momento não era dos melhores, pois a nova Etoile estava comprometida e a antiga teve seu coração reivindicado por uma novata. Também havia outros motivos as moças do Sonata eram lindas,livres e eram novas quanto qualquer garota ali.Era admirável.

_Eu temo em quem eu estou me tornando,  
Eu sinto que estou perdendo o conflito interno.  
Eu não posso mais impedí-lo,  
Minha força está esvanecendo,  
Eu tenho que deixar._

As musicas tinham com uns acordes mistos de agitação com um tom de melancolia no pano de fundo em uma combinação de equilíbrio perfeito. Distraía as meninas que ainda estavam surpresas com o ocorrido na cerimônia, muitas se perguntavam onde Shizuma teria levado Nagisa e por aí vai as perguntas das inocentes a mais inconvenientes.Hikari cantava bem empolgada e um pouco alto

_O que eu posso fazer?  
Não sei dizer as razões  
Eu fiz isso por você!_

Era bonito, pois a nova Etoile tinha uma voz celestial. Não era a toa que Amane a confundiu com um anjo

- Você deveria formar uma banda - disse a presidente de Spica – Cantas muito bem não é Amane?

-Não tenho coragem suficiente para isso - respondeu Hikari meio envergonhada –Não sou como Aiko e Yuki.

-Elas estam em alta não é mesmo? –perguntou Amane

-Vocês não ouviram?Parece que vão fazer um concurso, O Sonata fará uma promoção para os fans. –Comentou YaYa

-Que promoção?- perguntou Hikari

-Bom você grava um cd onde você cantará qualquer música delas, a melhor interpretação vai dividir o palco com elas.

-Nossa é um prêmio e tanto –disse Amane –Você deveria participar Hikari.

-Você irá participar Yaya chan?

-Claro quero ver aquela guitarrista de perto (Aiko). Dividir o palco com ela deve ser incrível.

-Mas Yuki estará lá também - acrescentou Hikari

- Então você irá participar Hikari? –perguntou Amane

Todo mundo concentrado no jantar de premiação. E as fugitivas perdendo a noção do tempo com beijos, caricias e muito risos.

-Nagisa eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa

-O que é?

Shizuma olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos que tanto amava segurou as mãos de sua eleita com devoção

-Você gostaria de...

_**Continua...**_


	3. O regresso

O reinado do príncipe Amane prometia... As músicas modernas do mundo fora do monte, o mundo real estava lá presente no jantar de comemoração e pelo que parecia nos tempos livres e intervalos, pois o projeto da Strawberry FM era algo que corria pelos corredores. As moças não queriam se sentir tão separadas do mundo real e nem queriam sentir tanto medo dele. Por alguma razão não assustava tanto pelos agora.

O jantar terminou e com ele o silêncio voltou, as jovens moças começaram a voltar aos seus dormitórios. Shizuma e Nagisa não foram vistas desde o término da cerimônia. Perguntas sobre elas não faltavam...

- Nagisa você gostaria de...

- De?

-...

- Shizuma sama?

- Quando você irá parar de usar o sama?

- Força do habito - respondeu Nagisa sorrindo

Depois de passarem boa parte do dia aproveitando a privacidade e a felicidade que ambas tinham, as fugitivas perceberam que o tempo tinha voado e já era de voltar, na verdade o portão já tinha fechado a muito tempo.Ele estava fechado.

- E agora o que faremos? –perguntou Nagisa

- Não sei... Que tal pularmos?

- Você enlouqueceu?!Se nos pegam é pior do que perder a hora

- Isso é verdade, mas eu não quero ver aquela velha...

Nagisa lembrou-se do seu primeiro dia em que teve a sorte de encontrar a Irma carrasca, a idéia de topar de frente com ela novamente pareceu tão desagradável que Aoi escalou o portão com uma velocidade digna de um Recorde.

- Ande logo!Se ela nos pegar estaremos encrencadas!- disse Nagisa já do outro lado

- Como você conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido?-perguntou Shizuma subindo no portão

Depois de vencerem o portão as duas andaram com mais calma, Nagisa olhou para os dormitórios de Miator seu coração doeu um pouco mudando a expressão de seu rosto, aquele inicio de noite ainda iluminado pelos últimos raios de sol tornaram o clima que se instalou um pouco mais preocupante. Shizuma percebeu o que havia em seu intimo sentiu certo receio:

- È Tamao san não é?

- Mentiria se falasse que não –respondeu Nagisa –Afinal fui para a disputa da eleição com ela. Não posso negar o que fiz.

- Você iria até o fim?

- Eu

_- "It's growing inside of me, that one day will come to life. __Have to save…"_

Uma voz muito bonita interrompeu a conversa delas. Movidas pela curiosidade resolveram seguir a tal voz

-Nagisa chan!Shizuma sama!

- Ora Hikari você deveria estar com Amane? –perguntou Shizuma

- Estou decidindo algumas coisas (não quis dizer que estava esperando Amane) se vou entrar no concurso ou não.

- Que concurso?-perguntaram Shizuma e Nagisa

Hikari explicou tudo o que sabia para duas que deram mais incentivo a nova Etoile. Ela acabou decidindo participar. Shizuma e seu par deixaram a nova Etoile ensaiando e seguiram rumo aos seus respectivos dormitórios.Claro que elas foram vistas e cochichos não faltaram

- Se você não conseguir se resolver com Tamao san e ficar insuportável – disse Shizuma bem baixo ao abraçar Nagisa de forma mais intima - Pode ir ao meu quarto, vou deixar a porta a aberta. Sinta-se a vontade de ir até lá a hora que quiser Nagisa chan

Aoi ficou vermelha que nem um tomate o que fez Shizuma ir embora aos risos. Nagisa ficou parada em frente à porta do seu quarto, aquele sentimento de culpa voltou

- Seja bem vinda Nagisa chan

- Posso entrar?

Tamao permitiu que Nagisa entrasse, o clima estava pesado que Aoi se sentiu sufocada

- Eu tenho que te dizer algumas coisas...

- Vai dizer como foi seu dia com Shizuma?

-Não.

-Então o que você quer me dizer?

**Em algum Lugar do mundo...**

- O que você está fazendo?

- Não está vendo?

-Mas que humor terrível!

-Como gostaria que ele estivesse?!A idéia foi sua!E agora vou ter de ouvir um monte de gravações!Imagine quantas coisas terríveis vão mandar

-Ora pedimos para a equipe e a empresa que está promovendo esta promoção faça uma eliminatória, assim evitamos as tragédias.

-Parece justo. Este projeto da den Angell está incrível!Nunca pensei que ela faria esse tipo de som. Não paro de escutar tá demais!

- Aquela moça que tocou com a gente no ano passado?Ela gostou muito de você.

- Não tem graça Yuki.

- Ora, mas você contribui fazendo esse papel. Sempre solicita segura, mas com tons um pouco instáveis e meio darks.

-Já disse que não tem graça.

-Aposto que o Ep veio com dedicatória não é?Deixa-me ver:

"_Aiko chan _

_Ouça e me diga se gostou_

_Sua opinião é importante para mim_

_Obrigada por tudo e_

_Espero a gente divida o palco novamente_

_Beijos _

_Angell"_

-Que abuso!Como ela pode te chamar de "Aiko chan"?!

Percebendo que sua companheira de banda estava se exaltando e muito, Aiko estava sentada em frente ao seu PC, colocou os fones no ouvido resolvendo ignorar completamente Yuki que ao ver a atitude de Aiko se irritou de vez, furiosa Yuki tacou um livro na cabeça da sua amiga com muita força.

-Deus, por que você fez isso?!

- O que?Isso?- bateu novamente – Isso não é nada sua safada!

Aiko se levantou e tentou segurar Yuki que agora puxava os cabelos medianos e meio revoltados (charmoso**visão da Yuki**) da guitarrista

- Quer parar! – gritou Aiko

- Cadel...

-È melhor você não terminar! – disse Aiko colocando a mão na boca da menina histérica

Yuki olhou bem para aqueles olhos bem amarelos que pareciam o raiar do sol. Aiko era uma garota linda, corpo esbelto, atlético, ela era mais alta que Yuki. Cabelos cor de chocolate com mexas num tom meio dourado. Aquele dourado que faziam Yuki amar e odiar ao mesmo tempo.

- Você fala demais – percebendo que Yuki não gritaria mais, no entanto continuou bem próxima da vocalista do Sonata

- Erika ...

- Faz tempo que não me chamam assim – respondeu Aiko sorrindo

...

- To interrompendo alguma coisa?

- Sol san! –exclamou Yuki

Continua...


	4. 3 anos depois

_Você pensará novamente nos anjos,  
No café quente despertando você_

_Eu pensarei novamente que você não está aqui_

_Entre os horários, o tráfego, trabalho e você está  
Entre o balcão e o interfone, dedico a você meus problemas._

_**Deliver me **_

Era normal acordar cansada, tinha tido uma noite agitada como todas outras iguais, todas as garotas eram iguais apesar de dormir com uma diferente quase toda noite. O quarto de Shizuma era o mais badalado da universidade, quem diria que depois de três anos ela voltaria a ter uma vida vazia. O que deu errado?

Ainda era 3 da manhã, a luz da lua entrava pela sacada. Shizuma acabou levantando da cama e ficou a mirar o céu pela janela. Ouviu algo familiar na festa que rolava no dormitório vizinho, uma música que ela conhecia bem. Era do Sonata.

_A little late for all the things you didn't say  
I'm not sad for you  
But I'm sad for all the time I had to waste  
Cause I learned the truth  
Your heart is in a place I no longer wanna be  
I knew there'd come a day I´d set you free causer…_

Shizuma odiava o Sonata enquanto o mundo inteiro se curvava diante do maior fenômeno dos últimos três anos haviam se passado e elas continuavam no topo,encantado multidões com sua música,que a fazia lembrar de tudo,daquele maldito concurso onde a vida dela acabou pela segunda vez trazendo volta a imagem de quem ela tentou esquecer por todo esse tempo,a imagem que ainda a doía demais.

_For you I'd wait... Till Kingdom Come  
Until my day... my day is done  
and say you'll come... and set me free  
just say you'll wait... you'll wait for me_

-Está tudo bem?

- Está sim. Por qual motivo você perguntou isso?

- Percebi que tinha algo te incomodando, é a música da festa?Ainda está ótimo. Julia san sabe dar ótimas festas. Quer voltar para lá?

- Não a música não está boa.

- Devem estar somente os casais. Nada melhor do uma balada do Sonata se bem que essa letra não é da Aiko nem da Yuki.

-Você gosta delas também?

- Adoro. Elas são lindas aquela guitarrista então...

-Por que todas elas gostam da Erika? –perguntou Shizuma para si mesma

-Você disse alguma coisa Shizu?

-Não.

-Não vamos aproveitar o resto da noite?

* * *

Shizuma sorriu de modo malicioso e avançou para cima da sua companhia com uma vontade louca de satisfazer o corpo. Não era nada alem disso e ela o fez até ser vencida pelo cansaço. Mas o sono demorou um pouco

_- How to say. How I feel. -_disse Shizuma um pouco antes de cair no sono

–Aoi, Aoi se acalme – disse uma voz pacífica

- Estou aqui em Tókio –respondeu Nagisa –Vou poder ver vocês?

-Claro estaremos esperando. Gostou do arranjo da ultima música?

- Sei que você se vangloria muito Erika san, mas ficou lindo. Parabéns!

- E ai o que você vai fazer?Dinheiro não é o problema, pelo menos por enquanto. Quer que eu te ajude a encontrá-la?

- Você sabe que ela não te suporta.

- Nagisa porque quer encontrar aquela garota de novo?Não é melhor deixar o passado para trás?Ainda mais agora... Não é um pouco tarde?

- O que você está insinuando?

-Sei lá... Você tem um grande futuro, está indo para faculdade por seus próprios méritos,tem grana suficiente para esbanjar se quiser, tem talento e tem a mim.

-È importante ouvir isso sabia?

-Eu sei que sou demais... -disse Erika rindo do outro lado da linha - Tem algo novo para mim fora essa loucura que quer fazer?

-Tenho mais dois projetos um já está pronto o outro não está muito bom.

-Vamos dar uma olhada mais tarde. Até mais Nagisa.

* * *

Nagisa havia crescido muito esses últimos três anos. Seu corpo tinha todos os atributos que deixariam o mais exigente dos homens amplamente satisfeito. Tudo nela era em seu devido lugar com tamanho e medidas perfeitas. Os cabelos continuavam nos ombros repicados e rebeldes, mas agora andavam sempre soltos dando a ela um ar mais aventureiro.

Logo depois de desligar o celular. Nagisa olhou para grande Tókio, ela seguiu o rastro que Shizuma havia deixado querendo da antiga Etoile resposta para o futuro. Nagisa havia sido aceita numa faculdade nos Estados Unidos e estava com quase tudo certo e pronto para o embarque em meio semestre. Tinha tempo suficiente para botar um ponto final no assunto que considerava inacabado.

Não demorou muito para o telefone tocar de novo.

_-Oi!Tudo bem?To com saudade!O que houve?Eu tava ligando só dava ocupado_

_-Era do trabalho – respondeu Nagisa –Tava acertando algumas coisas._

_- Seis meses é tanto tempo,você não pode vir antes?_

_- Posso tentar mas não prometo nada_

_-Como você é má...To com muita saudade._

_- Eu também._

_-Fiquei tão feliz,eu não esperava foi lindo  
_

_-Eu tenho que resolver um assunto pendente de qualquer forma vou estar com você em breve,espere por mim._

_-A vida inteira amor._

_-Não precisa ser tanto tempo.Só quero seis meses._

_-Você terá de mim o que quiser._

Nagisa sorriu embora no fundo duvidasse.

_-Te amo Na._

* * *

Nagisa desligou o telefone.

Erika tem razão?Talvez fosse realmente tarde.O que ela iria fazer?Procurar por Shizuma e pedir explicações?Nagisa pegou o trem e foi em direção a Universidade onde Shizuma estudava que estava muito distante com certeza chegaria cedo,isso talvez facilitasse a difícil missão pois estava decidida a ir em frente com seu plano mesmo não sabendo o que isso iria causar.

_Estou tentando prender minha respiração  
Porque eu nunca aprendo?  
Eu perdi toda minha confiança,  
Apesar de ter, certamente, tentado mudar isso_

Shizuma acordou como os raios de Sol iluminando o quarto,ela caminhou até a janela e ficou vendo o espetáculo solar.O dia talvez fosse diferente.

_Tentei muitas vezes, mas nenhuma foi real_

_Quero acreditar que dessa vez é de verdade_

_Estou aqui, novamente no abismo  
Eu gostaria de não me importar_

O sol nasce para todos trazendo com ele esperança de tempos melhores.

_Onde quer que você esteja  
O que quer que você faça  
Você não sabe, sou dependente de você_

**Continua...**


	5. O Encontro

"_Eu daria tudo de mim por você, te seguiria pelo jardim do esquecimento.  
Se ao menos eu pudesse te contar tudo, as pequenas coisas que você nunca se atreveria a me perguntar"_

_

* * *

_

DELIVER ME

Aiko estava sentada na borda da piscina, o dia mal tinha começado, mas ela estava lá cantarolando com sua viola, não tinha uma voz bonita e segura quanto a de Yuki mas ninguém estava ali .

_"You walk in beauty like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies,  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in your aspect and your eyes."_

-Eu gostaria de saber quem é essa pessoa que causa esses sentimentos tão adversos. Estou com inveja dela. Conseguiu te por cedo fora da cama, cantarolar ao raiar deve ser alguém extraordinário.

- Você tem o dom de me provocar Yuki, mas me diz gostou da letra?

- È muito boa. Vamos trabalhar nela juntas?

- È claro.

- Então não devo me preocupar?

- Com o que?

- Se alguém vai me tirar daí de dentro desse território inexplorado?

Yuki era uma garota alegre que exalasse jovialidade. Os cabelos

* * *

eram negros e lisos, os olhos eram da cor do amanhecer e sua pele ficava rosada ao sol. Ela parecia uma princesa, pelo jeito meigo e doce. Yuki era agradável, quase o oposto da sua companheira de banda. Erika bagunçava tudo em sua volta inclusive os sentimentos da jovem vocalista.

- Você está estranha hoje.

- A Hikari me ligou ontem. Ela está voltando para o Japão, a tour de estréia dela foi muito boa.

- Ela já está voltando? –perguntou Erika

- Sim, parece que o casório vai ser mais cedo.

- Ela já vai casar?!

- Já vai ser em Hokkaido. Ela conta com a nossa presença.

- Temos mesmo que ir?

- Erika não seja chata!

- Casamento ao ar livre... Bem típico do Príncipe. Tudo bem nós iremos.

- Viu?Quando você quer consegue ser agradável. Gostou hotel dessa vez?

- Não dá para reclamar.

- Você está na cobertura, não há nada que não seja perfeito.

- O importante é a privacidade Yuki, só estamos você e eu aqui. E isso me deixa bem feliz, não tenho do que reclamar. Sente-se aqui comigo e aproveite.

Yuki sentou ao lado de Aiko, não existia alguém mais tenso do que ela.

- Está tudo bem?

- Está, está.

Depois de uns quinze minutos de silêncio incomodo (para Yuki) ela relaxou, como ainda estava relativamente cedo ela acabou dormindo no ombro da Erika que sorriu acomodando sua companheira num abraço terno.

**

* * *

**

NO AEROPORTO DE LONDRES

- _Ainda não acredito que você vai se casar!Amane san está aí com você?Dê os meus parabéns, ela foi fantástica no Campeonato. Então você não vai mais voltar para o monte Hikari?_

- Estou tendo aulas particulares. Vou entrar na faculdade de música, quero estudar isso a fundo.

-_ Estou impressionada, aquele concurso realmente mudou a sua vida. A de muita gente para falar a verdade._

- Yaya chan você irá ao meu casamento não é?

_- Você está me insultando, é claro que eu irei, todas as meninas vão. Não sei dizer se a Nagisa e Shizuma sama irão, elas nunca mais se falaram. Acho que hoje podem ser até inimigas_

- Que exagero. Eu sei que Nagisa chan irá e Shizuma também por que o convite será de Amane então ela não irá recusar.

- _Esse seu casamento promete viu... Beijos Hikari._

Hikari não havia mudado muito, continuava com aquela doçura de sempre. Suas feições ficaram mais maduras em meio aquele rosto angelical.

Amane ganhou certo reconhecimento mundial, além de talentosa e ter uma aura de Príncipe estava noiva de um novo talento musical.

- Você já começou a fazer as ligações?

- Claro você me disse que queria se casar dentro de um mês. Estou preparando tudo. È muita coisa para tão pouco tempo.

- Eu sei, mas já esperamos três anos, é hora de oficializarmos tudo. Você irá colocar Nagisa san e Shizuma sama no mesmo lugar? "_Hikari o que você está aprontando"_

- As duas já devem ter superado. Pelo que soube a Nagisa estava namorando.

- Eu não sei o que houve de errado entre elas, mas não deve ter sido nada bom.

Algumas pessoas no hall de espera olhavam curiosas para as duas moças. Elas pareciam intimas felizes e livres de qualquer arrependimento. Viver sem arrependimentos, coisa que poucos conseguem fazer.

**

* * *

**

EM TÓKIO

Shizuma havia saído antes da moça com quem passou a noite acordar. Sentia-se incomodada demais para passar mais tempo com ela. Devido a isso foi para seu Campus mais cedo. Duas horas antes de a aula começar. Caminhando devagar ela observava como a vida prosseguia normalmente e como ela deu realmente um passo para trás. Aquele vazio estava lá, ainda doía muito.

- Queria saber se "ela" sente um pouco do inferno que me fez e ainda me faz...

Shizuma teve suas palavras roubadas porque "ela" estava sentada num banco a sombra de uma árvore. Distraída lendo um livro.

- Não pode ser...

_Eu olho nos seus olhos e  
Eu vejo um pedaço do paraíso  
Eu encaro o seu disfarce e  
Vejo você correndo também  
Uma lágrima de silêncio  
Que está dissipando num oceano azul  
Então me deixe mergulhar  
Em memória de você_

- Nagisa.

Shizuma estava estática, pronunciou o nome da causadora de suas dores tão baixo que esperou não ser ouvida, mas Nagisa ouviu. Três anos de silêncio depois de jurarem eu iria ser para sempre. Elas se olhavam, dentro delas uns turbilhões de sentimentos vinham á tona com eles lembranças ruins e mesmo negando as lembranças boas também. Elas tinham as mesmas perguntas, as mesmas mágoas, e a mesma vontade louca deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar.

_E você ainda vai me ver  
Quando eu estiver deitada sob céus celestiais  
E você ainda vai me sentir  
Quando eu tentar de alcançar  
E quando tudo estiver terminado  
Simplesmente deixar-me mergulhar  
Nos lagos de seus olhos  
E então eu flutuarei eternamente  
Até ser parte de você_

- Quanto tempo... Shizuma. Bom saber que você está bem –disse Nagisa ficando exatamente do mesmo jeito, inexpressiva – Eu deveria ficar feliz?

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?

- Sabe, eu me fiz essa mesma pergunta quando souber a resposta te conto.

- Acho que não pode ficar pior.

- Concordo. Não estou aqui por você se é isso que estas pensando.

- Você é importante agora não é?Cadê a sua namoradinha?Anda sendo empregada dela?Ela não cansou de você?Ou você está aqui justamente por isso.

Nagisa se irritou com que ouviu. Colocando-se de pé ela adotou uma postura bem agressiva. Ambas estavam prontas para trocar tapas a qualquer minuto.

- Você é uma idiota!

- A verdade te machucou, desculpe achei que você não tinha coração.

- Você ta indo longe demais.

- Longe demais?!Ora pensei que você não tinha limites. Ou foi só comigo essa capa de santidade.

- È melhor você parar...

Shizuma estava fora de si,ela agarrou Nagisa com força pelos braços e a trouxe para perto de si

- O que você quer de mim?Já não foi o bastante?

- Shizuma ta me machucando!

- Agora você é insatisfeita e sentiu a minha falta?Sentiu falta de como eu te tocava? Você veio aqui para isso?

Nagisa se debateu um pouco e conseguiu se soltar. Ela estava furiosa, contudo sua voz foi fria e suas ações pareciam uma verdadeira geleira. Fingiu que não tinha ouvido todos os insultos que ouviu, não era com ela. Nagisa aparentou não sentir nada, nem mesmo raiva. Shizuma já não causava mais nenhum sentimento?

- Eu vim entregar o convite do casamento de Amane e Hikari e dizer que somos as Madrinhas então teremos de ir juntas porque somos um dos casais.

- Amane vai casar?Com aquela guria?

- Alguns amores duram para sempre. Bom está entregue, se não quiser ir não vá.

- Isso te deixaria feliz?

- Você não ir?Para mim não faz diferença alguma, mas para Amane certamente fará então pela pessoa que te convidou você deveria ir. Por ela mas isso fica ao seu critério,já não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Quer tomar um café você parece cansada. Tem uma lanchonete aqui perto.(**mudança de assunto para baixar a tensão**)

- Estou bem embora um café seja uma boa idéia.

Elas trocaram um olhar mais tranqüilo, assim puderam ver como o parceiro havia mudado. Nagisa era uma linda mulher ruiva e séria, Shizuma continuava com aquele olhar e postura digna de uma antiga Etoile mulherenga. Ambas haviam crescido e amadurecido, a falta ainda era tão forte como o ressentimento entre elas. "O que foi que aconteceu para dar tudo tão errado?"

- Então vamos?

**

* * *

**

Continua...


End file.
